


TRON Fan Art

by trika88_art



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trika88_art/pseuds/trika88_art
Summary: Where I post all 'TRON' fan art.Also, please do not repost my art without permission. Thank you very much
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Reupload

**This is actually a reupload.**

**I deleted it, because I figured the movie would never happen**

**and was very frustrated like everyone else.**

* * *

# Tron

**I decided to draw something form my mini marathon of 'Amazing Canceled Cartoons** ".

Uprising was a great show that ended too soon and left us with a cruel cliffhanger. 

Tron's appearance is different in Legacy, Evolution, and Uprising.

So I gave myself small freedom to pick and choose what I wanted.

I want this show back. 

* * *

# Suspicion

**Inspired by my theory for the Tron Legacy flashback... When Clu, Flynn and Tron are overlooking the grid.**

Then he gives Clu a weird glance, because I think he never really trusted Clu.   
  
The look of the ISO appearance changes from medium to medium,

so I gave myself small freedom to do what I wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	2. Tron Redraw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will there be more Tron art in the future? We shall see.

**Say Hi to Beck and Tron!**

Once in awhile, you work on a drawing where its near impossible to find any motivation, but I got through this somehow. 

Image Source:

Image was from Pinterest which I can't seem to find.   


About the Art:

I had to make some changes here and there from the original image. 

But I followed the shadows and color scheme of the screencap


End file.
